Megatron's Soft Spot
by PixelTheLittlestFembot
Summary: G1- Megatron's victory is assured but something catches his optic in the final battle. What could it be? A sparkling sobbing over her mother's lifeless chassis. But it's more surprising who sired the sparkling and the thought only makes his smirk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just so everyone knows! This is a G1 fic and it's during the war on Cybertron when the Decepticons begin winning and it's kinda different from regular G1. KK, now enjoy.**

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 1: Cybertron (Iacon)**

Megatron stood tall among the rubble as he saw his vast army swarm the Autobot forces. The battle had just started but it was already decided who the victor would be: the Decepticons. Lately, things had turn around for the warrior side as they began to overpower the weaker, civilian Autobots. There cities were now destoryed and all the occupants were either dead or barely surviving. Now Iacon was doomed and all Megatron had to do was watch as his victory was assured..until something reached his receptors.

" Mommy! Momma! " he heard a little voice cry as he swiveled his helm, trying to pinpoint the source. Until he saw what it was. There it was, a little sparkling clinging on to the lifeless form of her assumed mother-figure. The Autobot crest was clearly emblazed on each of their chassis.

" What do we have here? A little one that has lost her mother...? " he purred, making himself visible as he came closer. Tearful azure optics turned up to look at him fearfully, not realizing who the mech was but recognizing the crest he wore.

" G-Go away! M-Momm-Momma sleeping! " she sobbed, wrapping her arms tighter around the form of the fembot. Megatron's smirk grew as he came closer to the duo. Usually he'd just kill the sparkling off and put it out of it's misery but he had time to spare as the war was won. His optics did a quick scan and evaluated her condition and age. The sparkling could not been born too long ago since her capability of speech was not yet perfected and she had yet to be given her official plating. Only soft plating lined her trembling form and it was grimy from the filthy environment. Yet, she had a familiar air about her.

" Hmph, sleeping? She's dead, child. Do you know what that is? It's when bots fall to the ground and do not get back up, it's when a bot never speaks again, it's when you never see that bot's optics online ever again. Do you understand, little one? " he asked, walking close enough to where he now towered over her. The sparkling hung her helm as his words pierced her already broken spark.

" Daddy...said he'd never let anyone hurt us..." she whispered, tears dripping on her mother's chassis.

" Your father lied, child. He couldn't promise you that with the Decepticons venting down your Autobot necks. " he scoffed, optics trailing to the mother. He could tell she was once a beautiful bot, a breeder no doubt, and probably once an Autobot officer's mate. No...she was too finely painted and much to valuable to be mated to a mere officer. Perhaps she belonged to someone higher up.

" Who is your sire? " he grunted, checking to see if the fembot was really offline. She was.

" S-sire...? Daddy is Oppy Pwime... " she whimpered, clinging closer to her mother.

" Oppy Pwime? Speak up and do not speak to me with such atrocious words! " he growled, voice echoing around the area. Megatron's optics only narrowed as she sobbed harder. The sparkling could not help that she could not speak well yet.

" Opp-Optimus...P-Pwime... " she sniffled through sobs. Megatron's optics went from glaring to wide with shock. Optimus Prime was her sire? There was no possible way!...Was there? How had that mech found the time to mate? A thousand thoughts flashed through his processor until the sparkling's sniffles brought his attention back to her.

" Hush, little one. What is your designation? " he asked, still in shock and trying to decide what to do with this newly discovered treasure. He could kill her but that'd be a waste. Optimus most likely thought she was offline anyways. No, he'd keep her as a bargaining chip or perhaps he could keep her a sign of his conquest over Cybertron. Yes, that's what he'd do! He would keep her and raise her as his own offspring. Megatron had only one other child and he did not even claim the mech. Starscream had been a horrible experimentation of raising his own heir. Now all he had was a mech wanting to overthrow him. Besides, he had already won the war and would not need her for anything else. Killing her would be a waste since fembots were all but extinct and sparklings were a rarity to be praised.

" Optima... " she whispered, thumb finding it's way to her tiny mouth to suck on. Megatron could not help but chuckle. It was fitting that she bore such a similar name to her sire.

" I'll give you a choice, Optima. You can stay here with you mother and get picked off by another Decepticon OR you can come with me and remember what it was like to have a full tank again. Decide quickly. " he said, turning his back to her and walking away, knowing what her choice would be.

" W-Wait...pwease don't leave Momma... " she cried, running after the mech and clinging to his massive leg. Megatron looked back at her over his shoulder. The sparkling was wanting him to bury her mother. A traditional funeral was to shoot the chassis into the nearest sun but that had been done with during the war. Now bodies were torn apart in search of spare parts. The best thing that could be done for a body was to bury it so your comrade was not picked apart.

" Fine, stand aside. " he said, blasting the ground with enough force to make a sizable hole. Megatron was surprisingly gentle as he lowered Optimus' mate into the makeshift grave. His optics flicked to Optima as he dropped the body inside. The sparkling only stood with tearful optics as he began to push the dirt over the hole. Megatron was surprised though as she began to help him push in the dirt.

" Thank you..." she whispered, optics glued to the grave.

" Your...welcome. " he muttered, surprising her by scooping her into his arms. Optima's first thought was to struggle but she quickly calmed herself and nuzzled into his chest, thumb in mouth. Megatron inwardly groaned. How would he explain a sparkling running around his throne room? Eh, he'd just shoot the first bot who brought it up. The others would learn by example.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate it. ^+^**

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 2: Decepticon Capital (Kaon)**

Soundwave was keeping a watchful optic on the troops and making sure everything was in order when he saw Megatron approaching. He was mildly surprised, though, as he noticed something tiny in his arms. Shy, blue optics glanced at him but were quickly averted when he made optic contact. But he did not say a word as Megatron stood before him. He knew better.

" Soundwave, how was the battle? I had my servos busy with other matters. " Megatron said, glancing down at her as he spoke, hinting at his disappearance during such a momentous occasion.

" Victory imminent. Decepticons superior. " Soundwave droned, handing him his report. The war was over now but that did not mean that there were not more battles to come. The Autobots would not give it up that easily.

" Excellent work, Soundwave. Oh, and this is Optima. She is going to be staying with us and I want her treated like my own. " Megatron ordered, setting Optima on the ground to look around. Decepticons walking through Megatron's throne room were more than interested as the sparkling sat on the ground, nibbling nervously on her thumb.

" I want daddy... " she whispered, tugging at Megatron's leg.

" But daddy is here, little one. " Megatron chortled, allowing her to tug.

" Really? Where? " she asked, optics round with excitement.

" Right here. I am your sire, Optima. " he responded, a small smirk on his face as disappointment smacked her.

" You're not daddy... " she whispered, turning away from him. But then it happened, it was inevitable but it was done.

" Hey! What's with a sparkling running around here? Is this a daycare now? " a mech laughed, who caught sight of the surprised sparkling. The room went cold and silent as all optics turned on Megatron. They could almost feel the aura emanating off of their leader. Optima paid no mind as a particularly interesting piece of metal caught her attention. She was startled though as she heard the loud echoing blast of Megatron's blaster. The mech's remains clattered noisily to the ground.

" Well, what are you all gawking at? Clean it up! " Megatron snarled, glaring down the soldiers. Bots quickly scrambled to do what Megatron said before they were the ones that ended up in pieces. The tyrant's rage seemed a bit soothed until he looked back to his new discovery. Her optics stared blankly at the bot's remains as if she was seeing her own mother once more. Large arms wrapped around her as Megatron scooped her up once more.

" The mech deserved it, dear. He was no longer worthy of living. Bots like him need to be disposed of so they do not drain the few resources our planet still possesses. Your mother was a different story. She was a...tragedy that happens every now and then. I saved you from meeting the same fate, little one. " he whispered, holding her helm gently under his chin. An awkward silence filled the room as other watched on, lost for words. Soon everyone seemed to file out until there was only Megatron, Optima, and Soundwave.

" B-But...he... " her words were muffled as she whimpered into Megatron's gentle embrace.

" Shush, no more talk of this and no more tears over the matter. It's a fact that all bots should accept. Now you look hungry. Do you want something to eat? " he asked, pulling a bit away to look her in the optics. The sparkling sheepishly nodded her helm.

" Soundwave, fetch her a cube. She defiantly needs it. " Megatron ordered, turning to his right-hand mech.

" What the hell is that? " a voice screeched sharply, as a new mech walked in. Starscream glared angrily at the form in Megatron's arms. A sly smirk stretched Megatron's handsome features.

" Ah, Starscream. This little one is your replacement. I needed some one to make up for the failure I created. " he chortled, nuzzling her affectionately to dig under Starscream's armor. Oh, it most defiantly worked as a snarl curled Starscream's dental plates.

" HA! That tiny creature replace _me?_ You've got to be kidding me! She will break as easily as a piece of glass! _Brilliant _idea to bring her to the deadliest place on the planet! " Starscream sneered, causing Optima to sniffle with fear.

" See what you did Starscream? You made the little one cry. He's a stupid, ugly mech, isn't he, dear? " Megatron cooed to her, smirking at the seeker as he did so.

" Hmph, I'll just kill her once I'm rid of you! " Starscream snarled...until Optima was thrusted into his arms by Megatron. The seeker looked quite startled as he saw what he now held. Optima looked just as startled as Starscream did. This mech had just threatened to kill her!

" I-I'm Optima...nice to m-meet you, sir.. " she said, not knowing what to say to him. At the mention of 'sir', a smirk graced Starscream's thin lips.

" Aw, perhaps there is some hope for you yet, sparkling. You obviously see my superiority to this fool that took you away. By the way...you kind of have a strange name. Sounds kind of familiar... " Starscream furrowed his brow as he thought deeply. Sensing that Starscream was on to something, Megatron quickly defused it. He did not want anyone but himself and perhaps even Soundwave to know who her real sire was. He did not need Megatron trying to ruin his plans.

" The poor thing is confused. Her name is Stella. A fitting name for my new daughter. " Megatron chortled, re-taking her from Starscream. Optima opened her mouth to protest but a sharp pinch told her to keep her mouth shut.

" Stella, eh? Ha! She's even more like me! Do you have a think about stars, _Father? _Starscream, Stella, some fetish of yours? " Starscream cackled, smirk bright on his face.

" No, it's the fact that even stars are not out of the way of my conquest, idiot. " Megatron snarled, promptly back handing his unruly offspring. Optima could only stare and suck her thumb as her fate was sealed with these mechs. She'd just have to go with the flow...


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 3: Parental Control**

After Starscream had ran off with his tail tucked between his legs, Megatron's anger seemed to finally soothe. Soundwave had finally brought the cube and 'Stella' was hungrily slurping down the nourishment as Megatron sat on his throne. Her adoptive sire chortled as he wiped her face clean. Raising Starscream had been very different. The little monster had bit and clawed him every moment of his sparklinghood. Not that Megatron had lots of time to spend with his prodigal son.

"Mw. Megatwon? Thank you fow the enewgon but now I'm sleepy..." Stella yawned, nuzzling into his chassis with her helm into his neck.

"Shhh, it is okay. Just go to sleep. I'll be here to protect you." he soothed, a servo coming up to stroke her tiny helm. What a pretty femme she would grow up to be. The idea of her finding a mate flitted through his processor but that was something he would deal with in time.

"Yes, siw..." she mumbled, thumb finding itself back into her mouth.

"You're such a good child, Stella. I hope you remain that way and do not end up like your new brother. Also, do not call me Megatron. You will refer to me as father, understood? I will accept nothing else but a parental title." Megatron stated sternly, raising her sleepy helm to look at him.

Stella sleepily nodded her acknowledgement. The days events had taken their toll on the child. So many things had happened. She lost her mother, her father, and her old life. But in return she had earned a protective caretaker, an unruly brother, and protection from whatever wished to cause her harm. Megatron himself was not too bad. He was scary at first and violent. But he had fed her and gave her a home.

Yes, things could have been much worse for the child.

It was an odd scene for any passing Decepticon. Their tyrant of a leader cradling a small Autobot sparkling was enough to shock the system. It was obvious by her azure optics that she was an Autobot but they did not dare ask questions. That had been established with the other mech's untimely demise.

" When awe we going to find daddy? " she asked, glancing up at Megatron with sleepy optics.

"I thought we already discussed this, dear. I am your new sire. Your father abandoned both you and your mother so now it is my job to raise you correctly." he re-stated, a servo resting on her tiny back.

With that, the conversation was over for years to come.

* * *

><p>Years had been nice to the young femme. She led a sheltered life amongst the Decepticons since the defeat of the Autobots. With Megatron's careful preening and watchful optic, she had entered femmehood with grace. All the while believing that he was her true father. That fateful day Stella had met Megatron had been washed away by the tides of time. Their was no reason for her to think any differently of the mech that raised her and ruled the planet she knew as home. Even Starscream had accepted her as his sister and not even he mentioned the day she was brought here.<p>

But Megatron was not the only one that had kept a close optic on her. No, there were plenty others. After the victory of the Decepticons the Autobots had fled in numbers but there was also many that had stayed as a rebellion team. They had been waiting for a weakness... Megatron's soft spot to strike. Now they had found it. Stella was about 10 in human years when the Autobot spies had laid optics on her for the first time. Careful timing and years of preperation had been accumulated to set a plan in motion.

Megatron was attached to the femme and would never let anything happen to her. Not only this, but he hated being bested. Stella might not win them the war at any means but at least they could enhance their chances. Though they had discovered something odd about the femme. Her optics were that of an Autobot. They were a crystal blue that pierced the spark with unspoken kindness. They assumed she was a product of a poor Auto femme's rape.

The opportunity was upon them as Megatron had allowed an escort to take his daughter out to enjoy the outside.

The plan would be harder if it wasn't for another of Megatron's faults: his arrogance. He was so sure that no one but his closest Decepticons knew of his daughter so he would let her freely out to roam, with an escort of course. But this time he had let her out of the limits of Kaon and into the ruins of Iacon for a sort of field trip.

But one Decepticon was no match for Ironhide.

* * *

><p>"You have your orders, Ironhide. I want the femme retrieved with minimum harm. The escort is free game. Remember how important this mission is for our survival." Optimus' voice boomed with regal authority. This mission could very likely spark an outrage against the group but if necessary he would show Megatron how serious he was, though he hoped to avoid harming the fembot.<p>

" I got this, Prime! Stop badgering me. One Decepticon Princess and drone is no match for my strength!" Ironhide bellowed, a hearty laugh following.

"Chill, Hide. The mission is top priority. It's a accident-free zone, ya dig?" Jazz chimed in, though his thoughts mirrored those of his rambunctious counterpart.

" I understand, Ironhide. But we want Megatron to realize she's missing, not be told. He needs to worry." Optimus explained, his voice grave.

"Ha! Is Megatron really getting that soft? A kid can't be that important to that demon." Ironhide huffed in response.

" You would be surprised how much losing your child can hurt, Ironhide..." Optimus muttered, turning away to look back at the computer.

Ironhide's optics went wide as he realized the meaning to his words. Optima had meant everything to Optimus. She had been the apple of his optic but she was long since gone. Killed in the final take over of Iacon.

"Prime...I didn't...Ya know..." Ironhide grumbled, scratching the back of his helm.

"It was a long time ago, old friend. Just fulfill the mission and bring this Stella back to base." Optimus responded with a smile of melancholy.

* * *

><p>" It's amazing what war can do to a place... Iacon looks nothing like the pictures that Father showed me. " Stella said in amazement, her optics scanning over the ruins.<p>

"Ah, that was the days. Killing Autobots was fun back then!" her escort laughed, his voice like gravel. Stella paled at his words. How could a bot enjoy taking another's life? Even her father had told her that he killed only when necessary.

"Were Autobots really that evil to deserve to be wiped off Cybertron? Maybe we could make a deal with the few remaining ones..." Stella suggested, her voice sounding hopeful. The escort responded by spitted disdainfully at the ground.

" A deal? You think those damned Autobots have a speck of reason in their dull processors. Think again, sweetspark. They kill at any chance they have. You best be happy none are around these parts. They'd gobble a pretty thing like you right up." he laughed hoarsely.

Stella shuddered violently without his notice.

"Funny coming from a turkey!" a voice boomed, echoing around the area. The timid femme jumped as she heard the voice.

" Who's there! Show yer self, ya blasted imbecile!" her escort snarled, whipping his helm around for the source of the noise.

" If this mission wasn't important, I'd play with ya. But I don't have the time." the voice chortled. Stella screamed as a shot was fired and pierced the escort's chest. Ironhide walked out smirking smugly and twirling his gun on his digits.

Stella stumbled backwards as he turned toward her.

" Not scared of a big bad Auto are you, hun? You're really small for a Decepticon. " Ironhide chuckled, slowly walking towards the terrified femme.

" P-Please...go a-away!" Stella pleaded, optics glued to her escort's graying chassis.

"Can't do, kiddo. You're important and we need you. So you can either come along nicely or I'll make you come." he growled. Years of war and death had made his patience short-lived. Stella cowered back at his words. Too terrified to move. Ironhide sighed heavily at her reaction.

"Guess I got to make you come."

* * *

><p>" Looky what I got, Prime! " Ironhide laughed, an unconscious Stella slung over his shoulder. A slight dent marked her helm but it was unnoticeable...well...not to Ratchet.<p>

"This is why you should be allowed to do the delicate work! You're going to ruin everything!" Ratchet yelled, slamming his tool down angerily.

"Eh, don't get your pistons in a bunch. She's fine. Just too scared to cooperate, that's all." Ironhide retorted, shooting the medic a dirty look.

"Both of you stop. What's important is that she's here and the mission was successful. Ironhide, put her in a holding cell and I'll be there when she awakens. Good work." Optimus added, his relief quite evident.


	4. Chapter 4

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 4: A Forgotten Past**

**A/N: So I recently read about this Decepticon named Tarn that really hit my fancy. You really must look him up because his awesome will not be denied. Pretty much his power is that he can synchronize his voice to a spark's frequency and cause the poor bot to explode. He is also leader of the Decepticon Justice Division. Thought I would mention this since he will be put into this story. But not this chapter.**

Stella woke up to find herself alone on a berth in some sort of cell. Fear clenched her spark as she remembered exactly what had happened. The throbbing of her helm was proof enough of the ordeal. She couldn't help but let the tears flow as she curled in on herself. Where was she? If she remembered correctly i wats a red Autobot that had stole her away.

But what was to become of her now?

Her thoughts were put on hold as the cell door slid open and a large mech entered the room. The room was dim and she could see his optics searching for her. The size of her chassis probably didn't help either. But unfortunately, her own optics gave her away. For a moment, two pairs of azure optics stared at each other.

"How is your helm, Decepticon?" Optimus finally asked, breaking the silence but his optics were still narrowed in on her. The word Decepticon seemed so bitter on his lips. Stella bit her lip pondering if she should respond or if he really wanted her silent.

"I-It just hurts a l-little but that's all..." she whispered, voice barely audible.

"It would not hurt at all if you had followed Ironhide's orders." he lightly chided, walking closer until he stood before her.

"I was scared...I didn't know how to react... My whole life no one has meant me any harm, not even my own brother. Then suddenly a mech with a gun attacks me and k-kills my escort...I froze.." Stella responded softly. She was not sure why she was even explaining herself to the mech but it felt like the right thing to do.

Optimus felt a slight ping as he looked upon her. She was not very old and looked more scared than life had ever prepared her for. But he shoved the feeling away. He had his own men to worry about and she was nothing but his nemesis' offspring. War and loss had made his spark hardened.

"You will be returned home as soon as Megatron delivers what we need. If he refuses, then you will have nowhere to go and you will be thrown out to defend for yourself. Pray he agrees to our demands." Optimus said, his words icier than he felt. His words were only half true. They would give her back if everything went right but they would not throw her out if something went wrong. But at least it would give her incentive to beg to her father more.

The pang returned a bit stronger when he saw the look she gave him. It was a mixture of defeat, horror, and sadness. Stella could not even look him in the optic any longer.

"Sorry to bother you, Prime. But she needs to check up to see if their was any processor damage done by that lug-head Ironhide." Ratchet interrupted, stepping through the door. A cube of energon rested in one servo.

"Of course, Ratchet. Take your time." Optimus said, exiting the room quickly. Ratchet's optics watched him until he left. A heavy sigh escaped him.

"Don't mind Optimus. He's just a little tired and it's starting to wear on him. You Decepticons don't make it easy on us." Ratchet muttered, strolling over and putting the cube in her servos.

Stella graciously nodded her helm as she sipped at the cube. One thing her father had drove into her was manners. The medic watched her closely as she finished it off.

" Now let's see your helm. Are you seeing double at all? " Ratchet asked, shining a tiny light into each optic. Stella shook her helm as she followed through his check-up process. There was no damage that the medic could find at the moment. The small dent was quickly taken care of.

" May I...ask a question? " Stella finally spoke, her optics on the floor.

" I don't see why not. But I want you to look at my face when we're having a conversation. I'm a medic, not a brutish Decepticon. " Ratchet huffed, but his expression softening when her optics met his. It struck him so odd that a Decepticon would have such blue optics. Perhaps it was a glitch but it usually resulted in the optics being two different colors.

" How many are there left of the Autobots? My father always said they were almost all gone. But so far I have seen you, the Autobot leader Optimus, and the mech that brought me here. I've...never seen an Autobot... " Stella admitted shyly, knowing how odd her question sounded. Not to mention a bit bold on her part. Ratchet rubbed his chin as he pondered her inquiry.

" Eh, we're still around. Just not as many as there used to be but we make do. Now get some rest. You'll be in here for awhile until Optimus thinks it's a good idea for you to stretch your legs, with supervision of course. " he responded, gathering his equipment and making his way to the door. Stella wanted to say something more. Anything to make him stay and talk a bit longer. But she knew he had better things to do than talk.

" Thank you... " she whispered as he walked away, soft enough that he did not even hear her.

* * *

><p>" Optimus, you would think that the fembot would be more aggressive in her current state. " Ratchet said after reporting his medical analysis. The Autobots were busy as they rushed around the main room of their hidden base. Optimus took a moment as he processed the news. She was so different from the monster that used to be his dearest friend. The fembot lacked the build, power, and aggressiveness that had previously been passed down to her brother.<p>

A deep sigh escaped him. There was no right answer to any of this. But it was a necessary evil. He had to protect the bots under his command. They were his family and responsibility. He had already seen what happens when you let even one bot out of his protection...

" Yo, OP! Incoming transmission from big, ugly himself. You want to answer it now or keep him hanging? " Jazz asked, digit hovering over the button, waiting for his command.

" Permission granted. I will handle this now. "

Megatron wore an angry scowl as he stared down at every Autobot in the room. The younger bots instinctively cowered for a moment before recovering from their shock.

" I want her back immediately! " Megatron seethed, rage evident in his red optics.

" Ya should've been more careful, Megatron! You're slipping! " Ironhide bantered back, his posture unfriendly.

" Enough, Ironhide. Megatron, she will be returned when our demands are met. She is safe within a cell at this moment. But I can not say the same if we can not come to an agreement. " Optimus coldly responded. His atmosphere gave no hint of jest.

" And what are your _demands, _Prime? " Megatron spat.

" We only wish for a substantial amount of Energon and then she will be safely returned to you. If not, we will rid ourselves of an extra burden and you will feel the harsh sting of losing a child. " Optimus said, his demeanor still cold. Surprisingly, a smirk appeared on Megatron's face.

" I know you, Optimus. You would never knowingly hurt a youngling. Even if she is my offspring. We all know of your own loss. I can still remember her sweet whimpers when I off-lined your own spark- " Megatron never finished his sentence before Jazz cut off communication.

Optimus was left pale-faced as he stared at the now blank screen. How many times must he be tormented until Optima was finally put to rest? How many times did he have to relive losing his precious daughter?

" We'll finish the conversation with him later, Optimus. The conversation would have only heated up and we would not get what we demanded. " Ratchet spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen on the room.

Optimus nodded numbly as he walked from the room. How could someone so evil have a child so precious? Fate was playing a cruel game with the Autobot leader.

* * *

><p>Megatron spat with distaste as he was disconnected. He had let his desire to get under Optimus' plate get the better of him. But they would finish this conversation later. Oh yes, this discussion was far from over.<p>

" Soundwave, I need you to send out troops to track down any Autobot leads. Optimus has his base but there are Autobot camps littered all over this world. I will get my daughter back. Also, have the Decepticon Justice Division make their way here. I have use of them. " Megatron ordered, digits laced in a concentrated manner.

Soundwave nodded as he hopped on his duties. Starscream stood close by. For once, the seeker was silent. What was this pain he felt? Was this what grief felt like? It felt like someone held his spark and was squeezing it.

Starscream was actually hurting over the loss of his adoptive sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I owe this chapter to Autobot Nightfury! She's been the best of help with my stories and she gave me the inspiration for this chapter. I love you dear and thank you!**

Optimus did not know what to do. Yes, he had Megatron's child but what now? The mech had been infuriated at the idea of the Autobot leader having an upper hand on him. Would the tyrant give into his demands? It was so confusing and he feared the repercussions for his team. And what about the femme? If everything went bad, what would he do with her?

He had to clear his mind. Everyone was relying on him to keep them alive. He was on his way to his quarters when something caught his receptor. It was a soft musical tone. Optimus turned his helm to each side, trying to pinpoint the noise. The tune was so familiar that it caused his spark to begin pulsing quickly. He knew that sound and a few moments of following the source, it led his to the femme's cell. The fembot was making the noise.

His spark clenched as he realized how sad the tune had become. It hit him that the femme was terrified beyond her wits. Even the spies had said how much Megatron had sheltered her from the world around her. He took a deep vent before opening the door.

* * *

><p>Stella waited patiently in her cell. She knew they would come for her but the thought did not keep her tank from twisting up. No one had been by since the medic, Ratchet, had come to fix her helm. Though she was sure her father would come for, fear still entered her spark. The one called Optimus had looked at her in a way she had never seen before. It was akin to cold hatred and a sad longing. All she wanted was to go home and feel her father's warm embrace and hear her brother's gentle teases.<p>

A soft hum came from her throat as she tried to calm her nerves. It had been years but she still remembered the tune her mother had hummed to her, though she could not remember her face. Megatron had told her that she was beautiful and had loved little Starla dearly. The tune always entered her helm when she was afraid or upset. Her father had even memorized the tune to put her to sleep when she was still little.

Megatron had raised her and was her true sire in her spark, but Stella knew that he was not her biological sire. She had forgotten the events of her adoption but she always knew she was very different from the rest of the Decepticons. While the other sparklings in the base had grown at an alarming rate, she had stayed small and fragile. Even her armor was soft and easily dented if handled roughly. This had become apparent when Starscream had wanted to play a little rough and had dented the armor around her arms. Her brother had been quickly punished and she had been repaired immediately. Stella did hate her brother's rough punishment from their father. Megatron showed favoritism that made her uncomfortable.

The tune was the only thing she had left from her previous life and she hummed it now, missing her family and the mechs who had raised her. Her tune wavered as a sob caught in her throat and the tears finally sprang from her optics. Home was all she wanted.

But tears were put on pause as Optimus entered the room and Stella shrank on her berth. What did this horrible mech want? Was her father coming for her? Optimus looked neither rageful or happy. It was more akin to curiosity that he showed her.

"Did...did you speak...to father?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, but we will speak more later. Our communications were...cut short. But I came to ask you a question, if you're willing to answer." he answered, slowly advancing to see her better. The femme shrank farther back.

"And what do I g-get in return?" she asked. Her father had always taught her to use any thing to her advantage when in a bad situation. Optimus surprised her back by giving a small chuckle.

"You really were raised by Megatron, weren't you? I assume you're hungry and would like to leave this room. We could walk around and chat. I assure you that my team would never harm you without cause. Do we have a deal?" Optimus asked, offering a servo. Stella had already made her decision when she heard his offer. She would take any opportunity to leave this room. But she refused his servo as she walked to the door.

Optimus gave a gentle sigh as he punched in the code.

"What is your question...?" she asked after they walked in silence for several moments.

"Actually, I have several but the first is what was the tune you were humming? It sounded familiar." Optimus said, avoiding the mess hall as they walked. He did not need his soldiers getting riled up.

"The tune? Oh...My mother died when I was very young but for some reason I know she hummed it to me when I was scared." Stella answered, her optics turned to the floor as she spoke.

"Your mother seems like a gentle femme, but how did your father meet her? I don't understand why your optics are blue." Optimus couldn't help but ask. Why was this youngling so interesting to him? He wanted answers.

"I..." but she was cut off by a loud noise that sounded like wrestling. Optimus shook his helm as he recognized the noise. Ironhide and Ratchet were fighting again. Stella looked nervous but Optimus beckoned her to follow.

They turned the corner to see the two duking it out on the floor of the main room. Ratchet had a busted nose and Ironhide's optic was slightly cracked. The struggling continued until Ironhide pinned the medic to the ground, holding down his servos.

"You always did look better under me!" Ironhide shouted triumphantly. Stella turned bright red at the mechs trying to show their dominance. Ratchet spat disdainfully as he used his knees to throw the bigger mech off.

"ENOUGH!" Optimus boomed, alerting everyone to his presence. Ironhide and Ratchet glanced at each other as they realized how much trouble they were in.

"Sorry, sir, but it wouldn't of happened if Ironhide would pull his own weight around the base and he takes more than his rations." Ratchet growled, his glare turning back to Ironhide.

"I'm a warrior, Ratchet! I fight and eat and not meant to do chores around base. You'll need me in a fight and I can't do it if I'm cleaning! Also I need more than the other bots!" Ironhide spat back, his fist raised. Stella moved slightly behind Optimus as they looked ready to continue their battle.

"Ratchet, I understand your concern but Ironhide is a warrior-class. He must spend his time training. Ironhide, you should take only your ration. We are low at the moment and we can not take more than our shares. Understood?" Optimus reasoned, his expression gentle but commanding. The two mechs looked at each other again but nodded, Optimus was right.

"What about her? Why should we feed a Decepticon brat?" Ironhide growled, his optics narrowing in on her. Stella moved farther behind Optimus.

"If you would send me home, you wouldn't have to worry about me..." Stella whispered, hoping they would take the offer.

"And have your father kill us off? I don't think so, kid. You need to look around you and see that your perfect little life is gone. Your sire is a monster." the warrior growled, advancing on her.

"He may be a monster to you but he's my sire and he raised me. I owe everything to him!" Stella suddenly blurted, moving from behind Optimus and walking to the hulking mech. Ironhide was caught a little off guard for a moment.

"You don't know him the way I know him! My parents were Autobots that were killed in the crossfire. He found me and fed me and raised me as his daughter. I don't even remember what they looked like...My father could have left me dead, or even shot me where I stood...b-but he took me home and gave me a family... He's done awful things but he still cared for me. Father is only a monster when he fights, but he's gentle when he's near me." Stella continued, the tears pouring from her optics. She wasn't sure why she acted this way but she couldn't stand the things they said about her father.

She didn't want to think about how many he killed or what he had done. She only knew the kind father that her kissed away her tears and had rocked her to sleep in her youth. How could he be a monster?

"You're...an Autobot?" Ironhide questioned, his optics wide. Decepticons and Autobot were two totally different classes. They were like two different breeds out of the same species. A bot could take on the title of one but would always be what they were born into.

"I am Megatron's daughter and a Decepticon. My...my past does not matter now... You will kill me like a Decepticon when this is all over with anyways..." she muttered softly, her arms wrapped pitifully around herself. The room was silent. Megatron had taken in an Autobot? It was unheard of!

"Ratchet, escort her to a room. We will deal with this later. For now, just give her some energon and the room will not be a cell." Optimus ordered. He had to figure this out! This was unlike Megatron. For all the years they fought, Megatron would have never taken pity on an Autobot.

What was so different about this tiny fembot?


	6. Chapter 6

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hello again! I swear, this time it will not take me a year to update this story again. I wasn't sure where to go with it for awhile but it hit me today when I re-read it. So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, I would like everyone to know how much I appreciate when you review. I know I don't get to respond to each individual person a lot, but when I'm upset and feel like a poor writer, I read all of the reviews over and over again. It gives me the strength to try even harder and try not to disappoint you. So once again, thank you so much.**

Ratchet wiped at his bleeding nose as he led her to a room. Stella knew they wouldn't put her in a cell but it still twisted her tanks to be put in an unfamiliar room. She wanted to cry but she knew she had to stay strong. Her father would come for her and this nightmare would end. A tear must of escaped, because Ratchet gave her sympathetic look.

"How old were you when Megatron took you in?" Ratchet asked quietly, trying to coax an answer from her.

"Father says that I was just born when he found me. I couldn't talk very well and I fitted in one of his servos." she answered, a small smile gracing her lips. Stella always remembered her father in a pleasant light. He had never done anything to make her hate her childhood.

"You speak so kindly of Megatron. Do you really not know of his deeds?" Ratchet questioned, shocked that anyone could speak so kindly of that monster. Stella looked at her peds as they walked.

"He found me in the last hour of the Great Civil War. I know only the stories that his soldiers told me. My father says he truly sorry for killing so many in the quest for peace..." she responded, gently holding herself. She was scared as the rage filled Ratchet's optics. Her words had enraged him.

"Your 'father' is as sorry about killing us as a bot feels sorry for squashing a scraplet! He feels no pity for the countless bots he's killed. And peace? HA! He doesn't know the word. You truly do not know a thing about the mech who raised you. It's just a wonder why you were not killed!" Ratchet spat, his strides stopping to stare down at the naive femme. He wanted so badly to smack her on her innocent helm. Why couldn't she see what he truly was?

His rage soothed a bit as tears filled her blue optics. Those words had cut her spark deep. What words could she possibly say to this mech? He was right about her father killing so many. But, he had always filled her receptors of the pity he felt for those fallen mechs that could not see reason.

Ratchet could see that Megatron had effectively brainwashed the young femme.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." she whispered, the tears falling freely now. What else could she say to a mech that lost countless friends to a war that her father had initially started, though he had great intents.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, kid. If anything, I have more sympathy for you."he grunted, rubbing the back of his helm. Ratchet wasn't used to a crying femme. Hell, he hadn't seen a femme in centuries.

He coughed uncomfortably as he led her to the room. It was a simple room with only a berth and desk but it was much better than a cell.

"You're going to stay in here for now on. I'll check in on you every now and then. I should have some energon to you in a few. Maybe Prime will allow someone to walk you around." he said, turning to leave the room.

"Wait..." she said, her voice tinged with worry. Ratchet turned to her before feeling two small servos on his cheeks. His cheek plating instantly flushed red.

"That other mech hurt your nose pretty badly." she whispered, concern in her optics. Tiny digits delicately touched the injured part. Ratchet coughed uncomfortably once more.

"N-Nothing I can't fix..." he grumbled, walking out of the room quickly. Nothing quite jarred him like the touch of a femme, a young one at that.

Stella watched him as the mech stormed off. Had she said something to make him mad again?

* * *

><p>Ratchet was quick to fix his nose. His only regret of injuring Ironhide was that he now had to fix the damned brute.<p>

"Hey, doc." Ironhide smirked, already resting on a medical berth.

" Don't call me that, I have a name." Ratchet glared, but grabbing medical supplies as he talked. He might as well get it over with.

" Alright, _Ratchet__, _but isn't it crazy about the femme? Damn, an Autobot living with Megatron all these years. You think he saw her as a pet?" Ironhide pondered, focusing his optics on the medic.

"If she was a pet, I hardly think that he would call her his daughter. Besides, she's convinced that he never meant to hurt a spark." Ratchet scoffed, setting to work on Ironhide's optic. The warrior didn't even flinch as he worked. It was nowhere the worst injury he ever sustained.

" She definitely sheltered, that's for sure. Maybe I shouldn't of been so hard on the kid..." Ironhide grunted.

" Remorse? You're getting soft, old friend. " the medic smirked, almost already done with the procedure. The warrior narrowed his optics at the medic. His temper was legendary and not another bot could get away with calling him soft.

"Shut it! It's different now. She's an Autobot. Okay, she wasn't raised that way, but she still has the coding of one. Now that I know she's not sparked Con, she's actually a pretty little thing." Ironhide smirked, a knowing look in his optics. He quickly received a smack to the helm.

"Keep your mouth shut. The kid has enough to worry about without your horny self around. Besides, if you saw how broken she looks right now, you'd feel guilty saying things like that." Ratchet glared, anger in his optics.

" Oh, blow it out you actuator! No one wants to admit it, but you can see how the mechs look at her around here. A femme hasn't been around in years. Sure, mechs are great to frag around with, but some of us can't resist the sight of delicate chassis squirming underneath us. Don't think you don't want some of her." Ironhide laughed, seeing the look of utter rage flush over Ratchet's features.

Another scuffle was quick to ensue.

* * *

><p>Megatron sat on his throne impatiently. There was no word about his little Stella. All leads had been dead ends and every tracker had turned up empty-handed. Where had those damned Autobots taken her?! He slightly regretted riling Optimus up before getting more information.<p>

Starscream watched his sire closely. What was that mech thinking? Perhaps he felt the same as himself. His sister's disappearance has stirred something in himself that he didn't know he could feel. Sure, she had been a slight problem in the beginning but she was his baby sister and he was still protective of her. He had even helped raised her along with his sire. The Autobots would pay for taking one of the only things he cared about besides himself. There was fury building within his spark that even he was not used to.

"Incoming transmission from Optimus Prime." a monotone voice interrupted the silent brewing session.

"Accept." Megatron growled dangerously. His optics narrowed as Optimus' face filled the screen.

" Megatron" he simply stated.

" Prime" Megatron growled back. He did not have time for this game.

" Your daughter revealed something today that has me baffled. She was sparked as an Autobot, correct?" Optimus asked, his optics showing a genuine interest. The tyrant's optics narrowed even farther.

"And how did that bit of information come about?" he asked, his tone teetering between composure and rage.

"Ironhide spoke poorly of you and she stated that though she was taken in by you as a sparkling, she was still a Decepticon because you raised her." Prime responded, his voice solid. His words caused a grin cross Megatron's features and a boisterous laugh escaped him.

"Ah, that's my little girl! She always was my favorite. Never gave me a reason to punish her or question her loyalty." Megatron smirked. Starscream clenched his fists at his father's words. Little Stella had always been the favorite no matter how hard the seeker tried to impress Megatron. She didn't even try. The femme just had a way of doing everything right. Starscream didn't hate her for it, but it caused his rage for his sire to build.

"Stella still has the spark of an Autobot. She is not ruthless like your kind. For this reason, I can not allow her to be returned to you. She was once someone's child that was taken away by your servos. Her rightful home is among her own kind. She was never made for the brutality of Decepticons." Optimus stated, his tone cold as he ripped Megatron's spark out.

Megatron's smirk quickly turned to a snarl.

"Do you honestly think you will be able to keep her from me?! You're a fool, Prime! You think you're doing her a favor by keeping her there, but she will always have an empty tank and a hard life there. Here, she has enough energon to last her a last time and a berth to make any bot jealous. But, it isn't about her comfort at all, is it?" Megatron growled, "This is about revenge for the death of your sparkling. I never took you to be so petty, Optimus."

The Autobot leader's only response was to end the connection.

"A poor choice, Optimus." Megatron growled. He had no qualms with wiping every last living Autobot off the face of the planet, save for the one that he raised with his own servos.

* * *

><p>Optimus was slightly shaken from the talk with Megatron. Had he been right? Had it really been for revenge? No, the Decepticons were evil warmongers. Stella would not survive if there was an attempt to take over as leader. Or worse things could happen to her. The femme was an Autobot and she needed to remain with her people.<p>

He rubbed his temples as he sat back in his chair. He really had opened a can of worms by taking Stella. Why? Why had Megatron taken in an Autobot? He had no reason to save her. He already had a son and an heir. There was no need for a second child. It was hard for Optimus to believe that the monster did it out of the kindness of his spark. But what if?

It was too much to process at the moment. He had to talk to the femme about her permanent placement among them. It was better to tell her now. His steps were heavy as he made his way to her room. He took a deep vent before pushing the door open. To her surprise, Stella was nowhere to be seen. Emotions flooded him as he thought to sound the alarm, but his attention was caught by a soft giggle. The Autobot leader was quick to follow the sound. It was coming from the main cafeteria.

And that was where he found her. Stella sat delicately atop one of the tables with a few mechs sitting around her. Optimus was quick to realize who the mechs were. Ironhide, Blaster, Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe. He could tell by the look in their optics that they were more than just being friendly. The giggles were coming from the jokes they told her or the small compliments they paid her frame. Her cheeks were bright pink.

For some reason, a protective feeling seemed to storm inside his spark. He didn't like how they looked at her or the attention they paid her. It was almost how he would feel if he had a daughter her age. The thought made the leader want to weep once more over his loss.

Sunstreaker was the first to catch sight of Optimus. The look on his face was priceless as the stuttered to let the others know. Stella's face instantly paled as Optimus came forward. She knew she would be punished.

" Howdy, Prime. Thought the kid could use a walk around. She's been cooped up in a room for awhile now." Ironhide said, a smile on his face but keeping his true emotions hidden.

"Don't be mad, Prime. I told them it was okay." Ratchet's voice sounded, as he walked up. Optimus shot him a glare.

"She's an Autobot so we should treat her like one. It's not fair to keep her locked up." the medic challenged, setting a cube of energon down next to Stella. She was too scared to touch it. Optimus glared at the group before storming off.

Why was he so upset? She wasn't his child, yet he felt the paternal instincts. There was mechs wanting to mate with her and for some reason, it made him more furious than it should have.

The small group held their venting until they saw Optimus disappear around the corner.

"He was pissed..." Sideswipe muttered.


End file.
